


Melding Magic

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 17:43:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14815901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: A/N:Written for Slythindor100's prompt # 217: pear, upbeat, incandescent, wing, obey, mother, mundane, draconian, parched, appreciate, flat, Lumos, jumper, accidental, righteous, conventional, sniff, digress, Kneazle, wand, for HP_Coffeehouse's  challenge # 14: Coffee was originally a food, and for HD_Fluff's May prompt # 146:Picture of Flowers.Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	Melding Magic

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for Slythindor100's prompt # 217: pear, upbeat, incandescent, wing, obey, mother, mundane, draconian, parched, appreciate, flat, Lumos, jumper, accidental, righteous, conventional, sniff, digress, Kneazle, wand, for HP_Coffeehouse's challenge # 14: Coffee was originally a food, and for HD_Fluff's May prompt # 146: [Picture of Flowers.](https://hd-fluff.livejournal.com/774665.html)
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Melding Magic

~

Harry walked into the coffee shop and looked around. The place was shaped like a pear, with the front being the larger part, and the back the smaller. Comfortable chairs and sofas dotted the shop, and all manner of people were sprawled, sipping coffee, reading, munching on pastries or engaged in conversation. In the background, upbeat music was playing. The whole place put a smile on Harry’s face. 

The sign by the door read, _Seat yourselves, we’re not draconian about it._ A small dragon was perched on top of it, wings tucked away, sound asleep. At the foot of the sign sat a Kneazle. It looked up at Harry and mewled, batting its head on his hand as he bent down to pet it.

Spotting the perfect place for his meeting, Harry walked over and sank into a large, high-backed chair, exhaling as he did so. The other chair across from him he reserved by placing his jacket on it. And then he waited. 

People came and went, some in conventional clothes, other in more bohemian garb. Some people bought multiple cups of coffee, juggling them and somehow not dropping them. 

Finally, Malfoy, looking impeccable in a slate grey jumper and black trousers, walked in. He looked around, and upon seeing Harry, strode towards him. “You picked an odd place to meet,” he said, sinking into the other chair. 

Harry shrugged. “I’ve always wanted to try this place since I walk past it every day. Thanks for agreeing to meet me here and giving me an excuse.” 

Malfoy inclined his head. “If I’m honest, I wasn’t going to come, but Mother insisted. And I’ve found it best to obey her.” 

“I’ll have to send her some flowers to say thank you,” said Harry. 

Malfoy smirked. “You could always pick some from that field across the street.” 

Harry grinned. “Yes, I saw those, and they are gorgeous. Only I suspect your mother would know.” 

Malfoy shrugged. “My mother has come to appreciate gestures and not worry about details.” He sighed. “Anyway, I’m parched. Shall we get a coffee before we begin whatever business you called me here for?” 

“Good idea,” said Harry, gesturing to the server they were ready. 

“Welcome to Lumos Cafe. What would you like?” 

“What’s your most popular drink?” asked Malfoy, scanning the menu board. 

“Our mocha is popular, as is our cappuccino.” 

Malfoy shook his head. “I wonder who came up with all these beverages to confuse people.” 

The server smiled. “Coffee was originally a food, if you can imagine that. Anyway, if you’re not a coffee addict I’d recommend the mocha. Or a hot chocolate.” 

“Very well,” Malfoy replied with a sniff. “Mocha it is.” 

“And you, sir?” 

Harry exhaled. “I think I’d like to try the café au lait.” 

“Very good. Any pastries?” 

“Chocolate croissant for me,” said Malfoy. 

Harry nodded. “Make that two.” 

Once the server left, Malfoy eyed Harry. “So, why am I here, Potter?” 

“Maybe we could wait until our drinks and food arrive?” said Harry. 

Malfoy rolled his eyes. “If we must,” he said. He crossed his legs, looking ridiculously elegant. “So, what have you been up to?” 

Harry smiled. “Oh, you know. Auroring. You?” 

“Unspeakabling,” Malfoy replied, his lips twitching. 

“Oh, I had no idea.” Harry leaned forward. “How is that? Do you enjoy it?” 

“I do, actually. And it’s quite intellectually stimulating.” Malfoy raised an eyebrow. “I’m sure Granger has told you about it.” 

“Well, she’s told me what she can. I know you lot do a lot of secret stuff.” Harry smiled as his drink and croissant appeared in front of him. 

Malfoy reached for his mocha, took a sip, and nodded to himself. Lifting his croissant to his lips, he said, “All right. We have our refreshments. Now, why am I here?” 

After drinking some of his café au lait, Harry cleared his throat. “Before I tell you, I’d like to explain why it’s taken me so long to do this. I’d planned on doing it right after the trial, except I broke up with Ginny and I had been living at Grimmauld with Ron and Hermione, only things got strained after the break up, especially with Ron finding out _why_ we broke up, not that he’s truly homophobic or anything, but, well anyway, so I let them stay there and I got my own flat, and it wasn’t until I was moving stuff out that I realised I still had it and—”

“Potter!” snapped Malfoy. 

Harry stopped. “Yes?” 

“You’re babbling.” Malfoy put down his cup. “And there was a lot of information in what you just said. You do realise you just came out to me, yes?” 

Harry shrugged. “Sure. I mean, it was in the paper, everyone knows, I didn’t think it would be much of a surprise to anyone anymore—”

“I don’t read the paper.” Malfoy hummed. “Although perhaps I should start.” He narrowed his eyes. “And of course Weasley’s homophobic! Why am I not surprised, that self-righteous pri—”

“I promise, he’s not. I think it was just a shock for him.” Harry shook his head. “Anyway, I digress. The reason I called you here was to return this.” And reaching into his robes, he pulled out Malfoy’s wand. “Here. I’m sorry I had to take it that day at the Manor, it was entirely accidental—”

“Shut up, Potter,” said Malfoy, slowly reaching for the wand. And the moment he touched it, it lit up. Harry gasped, feeling the magic, _Malfoy’s_ magic, flare against his skin. As they continued touching, it raced up his arm, caressing him inside, curling around his core. It felt amazing, like the best sex he’d ever had, and he moaned, his hand spasming and releasing the wand. 

Malfoy was glowing, his eyes practically incandescent. “It’s still mine,” he whispered. “I didn’t dare hope.” 

Harry, panting, smiled. “Like I said, I meant to return it.” 

Malfoy, still glowing, smiled. “And is that all you meant to do?” he asked, tone soft. 

“Wh…what do you mean?” Harry stammered. 

“I felt that, too, you know.” Malfoy slipped the wand into his pocket and his glow faded, although his eyes remained luminous. “Usually the transfer of a wand is a more…mundane event. But for a moment there I felt your magic.” 

“And I felt yours,” whispered Harry. “What does it mean?” 

“It doesn’t have to mean anything.” Malfoy hummed. “It’s just an indicator of potential compatibility.”

“What sort of compatibility?” Harry asked.

Malfoy’s smile deepened. “I think you know, but since you’re forcing me to say it…sexual compatibility, Potter. The way our magic melded indicates we’d be brilliant together in bed. Or wherever.”

“And do you believe in…magic melding or whatever?” 

Malfoy licked his lips and Harry followed the movement of his tongue with his eyes. “I believe I’d always wonder if we don’t try it.” 

Harry nodded. “Yeah, I would, too.”

Reaching for his drink, Malfoy downed it and stood in one smooth motion. Extending his arm, he said, “Shall we?” 

Knocking back his own drink, Harry took the proffered hand, shivering as, once again, Malfoy’s magic melded with his. “Yes,” he said. “Let’s.” 

~


End file.
